


nature provides

by plingo_kat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, i wonder why, join me here in hell, lmao this relationship tag didn't exist yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: Nature provides exceptions to every rule.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=962121) @ ffxv kmeme: "a/b/o world where it's tradition for the head alpha of the family to help an unbound omega relative through their heats, as blood relatives cannot be bound together via bite nor get impregnated by them, so they're considered the safest option.
> 
> I'm thinking it's Noct's first heat maybe? And that even though it's tradition, it's still weird af for both of them (and there's no feelings of attraction or desire to do it when Noct isn't in heat).
> 
> Bonus points for:
> 
> +marathon sex  
> +knotting
> 
> No dirty talk please. Also, please don't have Noct call Regis "daddy." "
> 
> \------
> 
> Is it possible to have a father/son incest ship without daddykink? These are the questions I ask myself when it's 12:30 on a work night. The answer: YES, YES IT IS. because i too am squicked by daddykink. except apparently not when there is _actually a dad_. /muffled screams in the distance

"This is so weird," Noctis says, already glassy-eyed and flushed. He breathes deeply, holding each lungful for a count of four before exhaling, trying not to pant or hyperventilate.

"Yes, thank you for your cutting insight Noctis," Regis says dryly. He's also flushed, although less so then Noctis -- just a dusting of red along high cheekbones and the proud bridge of his nose, his eyes dilated black. "Did you drink enough water?"

Noctis rolls his eyes and flops backward onto the bed, melodramatic as always. Then he hisses and wriggles. "Yeah, I had a bottle of Gladio's stupid electrolyte drink. I'm hydrated. And full of electrolytes."

Regis has to chuckle. "I'm impressed by your foresight," he says, and kneels next to Noctis on the bed. As his scent gets stronger, he finds his misgivings fading. They aren't gone, not completely, but they retreat to the back of his mind. "Tell me if you become uncomfortable, all right?"

Noctis wriggles again, pointedly. "I'm uncomfortable _now_."

"If anything hurts," Regis corrects. He watches a bead of sweat slide down Noctis' forehead into a tuft of hair above his ears. It reminds him of the last time Noctis was sick, miserably feverish as he huddled in the blankets drinking soup with shaky hands; Regis heated it from a can for him, unable to make anything from scratch due to the large number of Council meetings that week. Even now he's acutely aware of the passage of time, although soon that awareness will be superseded by the rut.

"I kind of," Noctis says, squirming. His voice is already pitched higher, edging toward a whimper. "I kind of -- I want --"

Regis feels the wave roll over him, senses blooming: the sweet lush scent of an omega in heat, the silky slide of high count cotton under his hands, Noctis' heavy eager breaths.

"Shh," Regis hears himself say as if from underwater, one step removed. "I have you."

Noctis whines, arching his neck and spreading his knees; his eyes widen at his own boldness. Regis rumbles reassurance as well as he can, although he never quite got the hang of a good growl and it comes out as a rasping purr. Noctis melts under him anyway, all omega-pliant and eager, the pale enticing column of his throat just _there_ for marking. Regis nuzzles into it and breathes deep. He's achingly hard and acutely aware that Noctis must be the same, only also wet and slick, aching for a knot.

 _So strange_ , he thinks distantly, listening to Noctis moan, feeling the coolness of buttons under his fingers as he undresses himself, then Noctis. _This is all so strange._

Bodies bared to the air, the omega-scent is nearly overwhelming.

Noctis looks up at him, pupils dilated to morph his eyes into black wells of want, mouth open and wet and panting. Kissing isn't really something the heat encourages; in terms of instinct all that really matters is the knot, but Regis has nearly fifty years of socialization telling him otherwise. He brushes his mouth over Noctis', once and twice, meeting their shy pressure with his own experience until they break off into just resting cheek to cheek.

"All right?" Regis asks.

"Yes," Noctis hisses, and hooks his ankles over the backs of Regis' knees. "Please."

Regis is slim, a relatively small man, and despite being an alpha he's proportional. Even with this being Noctis' first heat he doesn't need to be stretched more than the bare minimum; Regis does so quickly as Noctis babbles above him, then moves close and thrusts in.

Noctis cries out. Regis nearly stops then -- nearly panics and withdraws, even deep in the rut, but then he catches a glimpse of Noctis' face tight with ecstasy, and a surge of vicious satisfaction surges through him.

 _I did not need to know what Noctis sounds like when he's being taken,_ Regis thinks somewhere in the back of his mind, in the clear area behind the red fog of lust. Noctis is _loud_ , sharp little whines and cries as Regis ruts into him, wet and hot and tight as he clenches around Regis' cock, each movement sinking the heat-rut smell deeper into their skin. The noises rise into a wail as Regis' knot emerges, locking them together, and Regis has to rub soothingly at Noctis' leg as it trembles against his ribs.

They're in a bit of an awkward position, Regis realizes, Noctis curled up on his back and Regis perched over him; now that his head is a little clearer (not much, but a little) he feels the fatigue in his shoulders from supporting his weight.

Noctis gasps when he pulls back. Regis breathes helplessly through the brutal pulse of pleasure as his knot tugs against where they're locked together, and he's much more careful afterward as he maneuvers them until Noctis able to sit slumped against his torso as Regis lies against the headboard. Noctis' breaths are hot against his collarbone, and there is still a stiff warmth pressed against Regis' belly. That's fine, Regis thinks, already sinking back under, buried beneath the rising scent of Noctis' renewed heat: this is only the first round.

***

In the end it takes nearly the entire night for the heat to finish. Noctis comes three times, once rocking frantically in Regis' lap clenching around his knot, once on Regis' fingers with his hands wound tightly in Regis' hair, and once on his knees as Regis mounted him, down on his elbows with his face pressed to the mattress as he moaned. It takes another eight hours for the heat bond to fade, reason slowly filtering back as they eat and nap, then do laundry and shower and eat again.

"So weird," Noctis mutters when the last of the pheromones work their way out of their systems and they're back to being just family again.

"Hurry up and get married, then," Regis says just to watch Noctis choke on a sip of water, before he takes pity and pats him on the back.

" _Dad_ ," Noctis groans, greatly aggrieved; Regis laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> let us lie here in the mud IN HELL
> 
> (also, there was some great headcanoning by some comment!anon over on the thread, so if you're.. interested in this universe... you should go check that out...)
> 
> /continued muffled screaming in the distance


End file.
